fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Parade
Mario Parade 'is 12th Mario Party installment . It is produced by Fritez Franchise and platformed exclusively for the Wii U. Unlike ''Mario Party 9 and Mario Party:Island Tour, it returns most of the core gameplay but introduces one main change, the titialiar parade feature''. Players pick Parade Leaders when they pick 5 Parade Members. These Parade Members drasticlly effect the game as the player can command them to do certain things and each different parade member has thier own uniqe ability, for example for each Goomba an extra numberis added to the die while each Koopa Troopa can make the player lose 2 less coins when harmed by a certain object. Each player's goal is to take eachother's minions as at the end of the game, each Parade Member gives the player s star. Items also return in the form of stickers. Story Once in eternity, a tortement is held that takes the most skillful and puts them in a contest to have the winner be procalimed a "master" by a mysterious star known as the ''Platnium Star. This great tortement has now ended, and the winner is about to be reaveld. Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi amoung several others are upon the stage, higly anticipated in who the winner is. However before the winner could be announced, a mystirious flash fills the scene and the Platnium Star shatters into lesser Stars that sprinkle onto the audiance. At the same time as the mysterious flash, Bowser appears from a pinata shaped just like him and yells suprise. Without hesitation, the audiance assume the shattering of the Platnium Star was Bowser's doing and take action, only to find that the power of the stars effected them greatly and end up shooting towrds Bowser uncontrollably instead of simply running towards him. All the audiance and Bowser end up colliding with eachother and the energy from the stars colliding creates an explosion that scatters them and Bowser throughout the Mushroom World. Only the participants of the tortament and the announcer Ace remain in the cermony, stunned. Ace however, finds a turned over card with an unfimiliar face on it. He turns it over and is then shocked by it's contents. Ace explains that the card is known as the Dimension Card and is prophecied to be owned by a tricky and sinister magician. He expalins that the card can act as a one sided portal to any desired location, but sadly it can only take them to Crowned Castle as it isn't nearby enough Star Power to fully function. However, Ace says that when the audiance was glazed with the Platnium Star's powder, they were each given a fraction of it's power and then scatterd across the world. Ace tells the participants that he saw some of the audiance fly towards Crowned Castle and if Mario and others were to round them up and bring them back to him, he could use the Dimension Card to extract the star power from the adiance and use it to send them to other locations to rescue more audiance and restore the Platnium Star. He decides the player that rounds up the most audiance in a parade is awarded with the Platnium Star. He bids the deafult cast farewell as they jump into the Dimension Card in order to go to Crowned Castle. Gameplay Objective & Rules The triditional gameplay returns from the majority of past installments. The goal in most modes is to collect the most stars by the end of the game. However, the method of obtaining stars is different, rather than actully obtaining stars, each player begins with a team of 6 parade members, called Paraders and for each parader the player has at the end of the game equals a star. Players must obtain more paraders by stealing them from other players, thus making them allienced to thier team. Each board requires the player to do a different thing in order to steal a Parader. For example, in Royal Royale, only the crowned player who won the last minigame can steal a Parader from anyone they touch during the next turn. It is also possible for one player to have all 24 parade members at once. But, Paraders are more than mobile stars however, paraders signifigantly alter the game. Each different parader has thier own ability that somewhat helps the player in some way. For example, for each toad the player has, the player has another didgit added to thier dice block and for each Koopa Troopa the player has, two coins are spared everytime the player loses some. In some cases, the player may need a certain amount of Paraders to overcome an obstacle, for example 6 Paraders may be needed to cross a gap, 4 could be needed climb a large building. There are also some paths players don't want to take if they have too many Paraders, for example the player needs 3 or more Paraders to ride a roller coaster but taking more than 5 will result in the roller coaster going too fast and flying right back to start. Each character also has one loved Parader called a Star Parader and one hated parader called a Ztar Parader. For any Star Paraders the player ends with, give the player two stars instead on one while a Ztar Parader will deduct a star. This gives the game more strategy to which paraders to aquire on the player's team and which ones to not. The player can also place a Card on a Parader and can also deposit coins to a Parader so if the player gets hurt and loses coins, they wont lose the coins they lost. They deposit/withdraw coins or a Card during thier turn instead of using a Card. However, if a Parader holding coins or a sticker and is then stolen, the other player could acsess those items on thier next turn and the player couldn't get them back. Each player now also does almost all of thier turn actions on the gamepad to make it more seceretive and unpredictable. Making it so when they use Cards, other players cant tell what that Card is and when depositing coins to a Parader, other players can't see the amount. When a player is done with thier turn, they pass it to the next player and that player must press B on thier remote when thier ready. This opens up some stragtegy to the game. Minigames All of the player's Paraders are also implimented in some way in all of the game's minigames. Almost all Minigames use the player's partners to an advantage or some it's easier to have little partners than lots. But players can choose to leave a certain amont of thier partners and when the minigame is over the retive thier partners. Also, when picking a minigame, each minigame has a number by it that shows the reccomended number of partners to play the minigame. Cards Coins also return and can once again be obtained by spaces, minigames and many other things. Coins can be used to buy Cards, in which function similarily to orbs and capsules. Most Cards benifit the player or hinder rival progression but Character Spaces can be once again created by certain Cards by choosing to fold them up into cubes and throw them onto nearby spaces. Each character also has a special Card in which can be only used by them. Modes Story Mode Parade Mode Party Central Minigame Mode Challange Mode Star Shop Toy Box Music Box Tool Box Characters There are 12 starting characters and 8 are unlockable for a total of 20 characters. There are also 4 DLC packs each with a character for 24 characters if DLC is purchased Each character now has various statistics that can help them both on the board and on minigames, they also have two different members that they especilly like and dislike. For each favrioted member remaining at the end, two stars are recived insted of one. But, for each disliked member remaining, deducts one star. All neutral members give out one star as they normally whould. Parade Leaders Starting |'''Character |'Stats' |'Member Chemistry' |'Team' |- |Mario | | |Mario Party |- |Luigi | | |Luigi Aces |- |Wario | | |Wario Crashers |- |Waluigi | | |Waluigi Jokers |- |Peach | | |Royal Royale |- |Daisy | | | |- |Baby Mario | | | |- |Baby Luigi | | | |- |Yoshi | | | |- |Birdo | | | |- |Toad | | | |- |Toadette | | | |- |Pianta | | | |- |Professor E. Gadd | | | |- |Rosalina | | |Star Gazers |- |Gladiala | | |Time Travellers |- | Donkey Kong | | |Top Bananas |- |Diddy Kong | | |Banana Bunch |- |Bowser | | | |- |Bowser Jr. | | | |} Paraders |'Member' |'Ability' |'Leader Chemistry' |- | | | |- | | | |- |Bob-omb | | |- |Thwomp | | |- |Toad |Adds one extra number to the player's dice block. | |- |Bunny | | |- | | | |- | | | |- |Baby Yoshi | | |- |Shy Guy | | |- | | | |- | | | |- |Noki | | |- |Polterpup | | |- |Luma |Allows players to throw stickers one space farther via transforming into a launch star. | |- | | | |- | | | |- |Koopa Troopa | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |} Boards There is a total of 10 boards, each having thier own gimmicks and ways of stealing eachother's Paraders. |'Board' |'Description' |'How to Steal Paraders' |'Layout' |- | | | | |- |Royal Royale | | | |- |Baby Park | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- |Bubble Fountain | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Cards Spade Cards These Stickers benefit the player before he/she rolls the dice block. They normally effect how the player moves or where. Club Cards These Crackers hinder opponents before the player rolls the dice block. They normally change opponent's positions or effect thier coins. Heart Cards These Cards take effect while the player is moving. Diamond Cards These Cards can be thrown onto spaces to create a character space. This space causes misfortune to whom lands on it. There are also roadblock Diamond Cards that will activate when the space simply touched. However, once a roadblock diamond takes effect it is removed. Ace Cards These Cards are exclusive to a certain character. Each character has one all with varying effects that fall under all four card suits. Joker Cards These cards are exclusive to a certain board. Although they have varying effects all effect the board or use it to the player's advantage. Minigames For more information on the Minigames included in Mario Parade, see:Mario Parade/Minigames Party Central Star Shop Characters Boards Cards Misc. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games